Stealing a Fox's Kiss
by PJ Bottomz
Summary: Kiba persuades Sakura to help him kiss a certain someone. Hmmmmm... Kiba/?


**ATTENTION READERS: I do not like yaoi. I would openly admit my crush if I knew any of you people. This was a request for my friend.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

"I'm sorry Kiba, but did I just hear you right?" Sakura asked. "Did you just ask me to help you kiss NARUTO?"

Sakura was flustered. After scrabbling with Kiba who had pulled/carried/dragged her into an alley, she had smacked his face, yelled at him, and over the volume of her voice, she had heard him say that.

Kiba blushed a little. "Uh... yeah. I do..." he looked down.

"Okay, please, just... let me take this in." Sakura fixed her hair into place. "Okay. So, you just asked me to help you kiss Naruto _Uzumaki_?" She asked again.

Kiba blushed bigger. "Well... Yeah..."

"Kiba... They have clinics for this..." Sakura said seriously. She grabbed his shoulder. "Please... Don't do this..."

"Sakura!" Kiba shoved Sakura's hand away. "Jeez. I don't have a serious problem. It's just... Well, MY mom says that love knows no bounds."

"Please bound yourself Kiba." Sakura replied. "I really don't like the idea of helping another guy kiss Naruto. If this was Hinata, then yeah, maybe I would help, but you, another male? No."

"Please Sakura?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll watch CSI with you."

"No."

"I'll order pizza."

"No."

"We can spend all night talking about our dreams and who we wanna marry."

"... Okay."

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed grumpily. Kiba was rooting through her closet, trying to find a nice outfit for her. She constantly stated, "I will regret this" or "I can't believe you're doing this to me." Kiba would simply reply, "You'll be fine."

Finally, Kiba pulled out her pink dress from her mom's previous wedding. "Kiba! I can't wear that for tricking a guy into kissing another guy. Let me choose it." Sakura snapped.

Kiba fought back a growl. He stepped out of the way as Sakura dissapeared into her never-ending closet. She appeared back out. She was wearing a pink dress, with a large emerald jewel at the chest of it. "Do I look good or do I look _good_?"

"You look _good_." Kiba told her. "Okay, part two is to set up the date with Naruto."

"I don't have his number. How are we supposed to call him?" Sakura asked. Kiba dug around in his pocket and pulled out a wrinkled slip of paper. He handed it to Sakura. She read the number aloud. "572-038-2149. How did you get Naruto's number?"

"I told him it was for my sister. He's gullible. A gullible, well-built, mesmerising..." Kiba trailed off.

THUD!

Kiba yelped and grabbed his foot. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Stop talking about Naruto like that." Sakura told him. "It's not normal for a guy to say that."

"Sorry." Kiba answered grumpily. He gently set his foot down. "Okay, call him."

Sakura picked up the phone and dialed Naruto's number. It rang once and he answered. "Hey, this is Naruto. What up?"

"Hey Naruto."

There was a silence. "SAKURA! I can't believe you called me! What do you want? I'll do it for you, no matter what it is!"

"Can I come over?"

There was another silence. "Naruto?"

"YES! Please come over! I'll get the place ready for you. I promise Sakura-chan, you won't even recognize the place! Well, you probably won't since you've never visited me, but you know what I mean. OH WOW! This is unbelievable!" The line turned off. Sakura set the phone back on the reciever.

"The date's set."

Kiba gave Sakura a big hug. "Thank you Sakura. You WON'T regret this." he started crying.

Sakura mentally groaned. 'I'm gonna regret this...'

* * *

DIN-

The door opened before the doorbell could finish. "Uh... hi Naruto..." Sakura forced a smile.

"Please come in, my lovely dear." Naruto flashed his goofy smile. Of course, he didn't take the time to dress up, and all he really did was clean the place, but either way... '

Sell it.' Sakura remembered Kiba's word. 'Sell it so he believes you're really there for him.'

"Wow Naruto. The place looks really nice." Sakura commented.

"Thanks. Sorry I couldn't get dressed up. I was about to when you rung the doorbell." Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarassment.

"Oh, it's okay. I think you look very..." 'Remember, don't go lightly with the attraction.' "... attractive."

Naruto blushed. "T-Thanks, Sakura-chan." he stammered. Meanwhile...

Kiba jumped from the tree branch onto Naruto's roof. He put his ear to the chimney.

"Let's go in the kitchen."

"Okay Sakura-chan."

Their footsteps slowly faded. Kiba slid down the chimney slowly, inch by inch. Suddenly, the voices returned. He stopped himself, but he was slipping. "Wait Naruto, come on! Don't go just yet!"

"Sakura-chan, I wanna dress better. This jumpsuit is all dirty.'

"No, it's fine, REALLY."

"Sakura-chan, just let me. And stop squeezing my arm.

"Oh sorry. But please, it's fine."

"I'll just go change."

The sounds of footsteps going up the stairs followed by a shutting door. Kiba let go. Sakura quickly caught him before he slammed down. She set him down. "Okay, where are you gonna hide?" Sakura asked.

"Behind the chair over there. Hopefully he won't see me." Kiba ran off quickly.

The door opened and Naruto came down. He was wearing a sleek white t-shirt with a dark-black jacket and blue jeans. 'Sell it.' "Wow... Naruto. You look so good..."

Kiba peered around the corner of the chair. 'Oooohhh...' he thought.

* * *

An hour or so later, after a "delicious" ramen dinner, Sakura and Naruto sat down on the couch (a few feet from the chair) to watch some TV. Naruto had already put his arm around Sakura, and she was desperately trying NOT to kill him. 'What ever happens, Do. Not. Harm. Him.' Sakura was seriously regretting even THINKING of helping Kiba.

"So... Uh... What's been... up with you lately?" Naruto asked.

'Respond sweetly and never snap at him.' "Oh, nothing much. Just being bored, I guess..."

"Oh..."

'When you feel he's in the perfect posistion for a kiss, tell him the story.' "Um, Naruto..."

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"There's a reason I came over here..."

"What is it?"

"See, you know how Sasuke and I wear, like... dating?"

"Uh... Yeah?"

'He doesn't know anything about the village besides the location of the ramen stand. You can tell him any other lie.' "Well... We had an arguement, and we broke up..."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura-chan."

"Well... I thought we could... you know..."

"... Yeah?"

'Then, as you tell him that...' "Will you?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, absolutely Sakura-chan!" He wrapped her in a hug.

'RRRRGGH!' was coursing through Sakura's head, and she forced her vein not to pop out. "Thank you, Naruto."

They sat back down. "Now... Close your eyes..."

Naruto did as she said. Kiba slowly snuck out from behind the couch. When Sakura and Kiba exchanged glances, his said, "I will owe you so much" and her's said, "I can't believe you're about to do this."

Without missing a heartbeat, Sakura and Kiba switched places. Then, slowly, Kiba moved in for the kiss... And then...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Everyone's eyes opened.

"Damn."

"WHAT THE HELL?"

* * *

Sakura and Kiba stood as Naruto paced in front of them. "Okay, I'm not mad, but I'm shocked and very confused as to what's going on. Can some one please tell me?" Naruto asked.

Kiba was looking at the floor, so Sakura spoke up. "Well... Kiba wanted me to help him kiss... you."

There was a silence. A pen could be heard falling. "Um..." Kiba spoke. "I'm really sorry Naruto... I shouldn't have done that..."

Suddenly, Naruto pulled Kiba into a kiss. It was so fast, Sakura almost missed it. Unfortunately for her, she saw it, and she nearly tripped. "Naruto!"

After Naruto let go of Kiba, he said, "You could've just asked me."

Kiba was too flusted to answer. His face was bright red. He shook for a few seconds and then fainted. He fell to the ground with a thud. There was another knock on the door again.

"Hey! What's going on in there?" The door opened. Klicer was standing there. She took in the scene: Sakura, near tripping, Kiba, unconscious on the ground, and Naruto, holding his arms out slightly. "Um... What exactly happened in here?"

Sakura and Naruto exchanged glances. "...You have no idea..." They replied simultaniously.


End file.
